The advent of cloud-based computing architectures has opened new possibilities for the rapid, and scalable deployment of virtual Web stores, media outlets, and other on-line sites or services. In general, a cloud-based architecture deploys a set of hosted resources such as processors, operating systems, software and other components that can be combined or strung together to form virtual machines. A user or customer can request the instantiation of a virtual machine or set of machines from those resources from a central server or management system to perform intended tasks or applications. For example, a user may wish to set up and instantiate a virtual server from the cloud to create a storefront to market products or services on a temporary basis, for instance, to sell tickets to an upcoming sports or musical performance. The user can lease or subscribe to the set of resources needed to build and run the set of instantiated virtual machines on a comparatively short-term basis, such as hours or days, for their intended application. Another type of software entity that has found certain application in certain spaces is software appliances, which generally speaking can represent relatively self-contained software installations including full or customized partial operating system installations, combined with selected applications in a single installation or update package.
Currently, a network operator can manage a set of machines within a conventional network using known network management platforms, such as the commercially available Tivoli™ platform provided by IBM Corp. or other platforms. Current known network management platforms do not, however, incorporate the ability to extend network management functions to machines within the network that are exposed to an external could, either by way of supplying resources to the cloud or consuming resources from the cloud. Currently, no mechanism exists for systems administrators to adapt for the special circumstances and parameters required to securely maintain a subset of machines within a managed network that are exposed to the cloud. Thus, there is a need in the art for methods and systems that provide extensions of security services to machines under network management that may communicate with or form a part of an external cloud or clouds.